Events (Taiwan/Hong Kong)
25 February 2014 *Re:boot Zombie Shelter *Released Desert Plant 11 February 2014 *Re:boot Zombie Scenario *Released Envymask *Recruited Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choijiyoon (Limited Edition) *Resold Skull-1, Skull-3, Skull-6, Skull-7, Balrog-IX, PKM and AWP-Z *Resold Balrog-XI with advanced decoder package only *Extended resale period for Skull-8 and Skull-4 *Held Heart bomb event 21 January 2014 *Adopted Spear, MP7A1 Unicorn and Horse Axe *Released Shoreline *Resold Skull-4, Skull-8 and Balrog-XI *Held Letter Collecting Event and Bingo Event *Held Kite Event *Held Top up event: **Top up 1000 GASH to receive Gruesome Assassin (30 Days) **Top up 5000 GASH to receive China Flag Costume (Permanent) **Top up 8000 GASH to receive Winchester M1887 Gold Edition (Permanent) 14 January 2014 *Adopted M2 Browning *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Unleashed Night Stalker *Resold Skull-3 7 January 2014 *Item Re:boot *Resold Skull-9 *Resold Beretta ARX-160, M14 EBR, AS50 and Parkerhale M82 for Weapon Enhancement *Spend 700GASH to obtain every anti-enhancement material 17 December 2013 *Adopted M1887 Chrismas Edition *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box *Resold MG36 Christmas Edition and Barrett M95 Christmas Edition (50% sale off if player owned original weapon) *Resold MG36 and Barrett M95 *Re:boot Clan and Ranking systems *Added 4 new medals *Held Ice Breaking event *Held Christmas event 10 December 2013 *Held Combat Knife and Kriss Super V Upgrade Events *Resold XM2010, KSG-12, M79 Saw Off, Lightning Dao-1, Lightning Bazzi-1, M24, HK G11 and Tomahawk *Held Bell event 03 December 2013 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Resold Tactical Knife and Skull-7 *Held Big Head Event *Held B-Box Giveaway Event 26 November 2013 *Resold UTAS UTS-15 and Parang *Held Dual Wakizashi and SL8 Custom Upgrade event 19 November 2013 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Resold Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 *Patched Zombie Shelter: Coop/Team Match *Released Dead City *Added new medals: Survivor & Dismantle 12 November 2013 *Resold Balrog-VII *Resold Balrog-V *Resold Salamander 05 November 2013 *Added Drill and G11 Gold to Code Box *Resold Skull-11 and Skull-4 *Held Dice event *Top up 6000 cash to receive Heal zombie permanent *Reformed new appearance of medals *Added 6 new medals 22 October 2013 *Released Illusion and Illusion Key *Clear Illusion to have a chance to get Deimos, Desert Eagle Red, Yuri SD Spray or Criss SD Spray *Adopted JANUS-7 *Resold Balrog-III and Balrog-XI *Held Halloween event *Introduced All Zombie Set *Held Dual Infinity and Double Barrel Upgrade Event 15 October 013 *Sold JANUS-7 Reservation Ticket *Resold Balrog-III *Held Melee Weapons License event *Held Origin Weapons License event 08 October 2013 *Recuited Walter and Carlito *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Resold Luger P08, Thompson Chicago, King Cobra, StG 44, Winchester M1887, MK48, M60E4, MG3 and HK23E *Introduced B-Box *Held Baseball event 24 September 2013 *Discovered Conspiracy *Adopted Janus-5 *Resold M32 and Lightning BIG-EYE *Held Bingo Event *Added UTS-15 Pink Gold and Compound Bow to Bingo Event *Spend 6000 cash to get PSG-1 permanent *Spend 1500 cash to get Lightning BIG-EYE permanent *Held 4× probability event to get PowerSaw,Cannon and Lightning AR-2 from Code Box *Held 2× probability event to get Thunderbolt,Green Dragon Glaive and Volcano from Code Box 17 September 2013 *Release JANUS-5 reservation ticket *Resold SPAS-12 and Remington M24 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event 10 September 2013 *Adopted ARX-160 *Release Dark Snow *Resold Balrog-I *Held Mid-Autumn Festival event and Lucky Coin event *Held Master Sniper Spray event 03 September 2013 *Resold Infinity *Held Infinity Upgrade event *Resold M79 Saw Off and KSG-12 27 August 2013 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Tatical Knife and M134 Minigun Upgrade events *Held Time Bomb event *Resold Skull-5 packed with 500,000 game points 20 August 2013 *Resold Balrog-IX *Resold Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Resold Skull-6 and Skull-3 *Resold Alice Bunny Costumes Set *Resold Fantastic Union Package *Resold Christmas Edition weapons *Held Mosquitoes Eradication event 13 August 2013 *Resold MG36 Xmas and Barrett M95 Xmas and can be purchase with limited sale off by 50% *Added MG3 Xmas and M134 Minigun Xmas in Code box alongside with 400% chance event *Resold Alice Bunny Costumes Set *Resold Fantastic Union Package 06 August 2013 *Adopted Skull-6 *Resold Skull-3 *Released Encounter *Updated Battlefield Supply 01 July 2013 *Held Bingo Event and Ice events *Adopted AWP-Z, Skull-8 and Leviathan *Increased the chance to get Lightning AR-1 from Code Box by 400%. *Spend an amount of money to claim either Stamper (Permanent), Code B Decoder (50 units) or Erica (Permanent). Category:Events